A different world
by TheShadowhuntingTimelord
Summary: What if u know who never existed and Harry had a family and his best mate Ron... But what of Hermione's happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

New beginnings It was a new place for him and he was grateful. Somewhere to breath without being criticised by his father. Somewhere where his mother doesn't have to watch out for him because of his father's well know wrath. The corridors of Hogwarts. He already felt at home. He had been home schooled all his life by his father and mother but now he was supposed to be in his 5th year he wanted friends, a life beyond the manor he lived in. His father disapproved but his mother had begged him not to go, but he wasn't giving in.

His first day and his nerves where showing. The sorting hat had privately sorted him into Slytherin house just a few minuets before. He looked around the great hall which was bursting with breakfast chatter among the students. The Slytherin table was at one side and he started to make his way towards it. A few Slytherine looked up and took interest but none spoke. Brilliant he thought this is a great start. He looked at his timetable and saw that his first lesson was potions. A simple map charm told him how to get there, so after eating a slice of toast he went on his way.

It took a while to get to the dungeons, which was where the lesson was, but he got there before anyone else. Well almost anyone else. There was a group of Ravenclaws in the corner and a Gryffindor. The Gryffindor was a girl, head in her books, yet he wondered if she would at least make him feel welcome. He went up to her and cleared his throat. Right he thought this is your chance don't blow it. Her head lifted up. For a second there was a hint of irritation until she saw him.

"Hi, I'm..."

"Draco Malfoy." She finished his sentence for him. He was taken aback. How many knew who he was? She smiled knowing his confusion.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"I guess you already know my name." She smiled at that"Is this seat taken?" He gestured the seat next to her.

"No no it's yours if you want it." He liked her so he smiled and sat. The hour dragged on as he knew all the work being taught. He glanced at Hermione every now and again and found she also knew all the work being taught. When time was up everyone got up and left. Draco walked with Hermione, chatting about the lesson and for the first time, he felt happy for no reason.


	2. Chapter 2

[a/n. Sooooo sorry should have put this on the last chapter as well still it's here now I do not own Harry Potter just the the bits that no one recognises GUYS I HAVE MADE CHANGES #pleasedonthatethestory ;-) ok roll on chapter 2]

Hermione was in deep thought. She just spent the whole day with Draco, someone who looked liked he would fit in school life without lifting a finger. But he choose her, the outcast. He must of had an effect because she couldn't revise without the thought of him popping up. Hermione flipped open a book on "The art of magic" and began to read it for the 8th time... No luck. So she decided to ditch revision, something she had vowed never to do. It was time for dinner anyhow.

She walked towards the great hall trying to identify the smells inside. Chips for definite. She was so busy smelling chips that she almost bumped into Draco.

"Hermione." The gracefulness of his voice awoke from the daydream of chips to the daydream of him.

"Yeah Draco?" She tried her very hardest not the blush.

"Nothing it's just u almost slipped on a banana skin that was left here by a Slytherin." "Oh." And sure enough when she looked down there was a banana skin. Thank god for Draco that would have been embarrassing she thought.

"Thank you." She said as he picked it up and effortlessly destroyed it.

"No problem, anything for a friend." And with that he walked off. Hermione practically skipped into the great hall allowing herself to blush bright red.

Draco however was kicking himself. He really liked her, but would she like him if she knew who he really was... What he really was. He didn't want her hurt but at the same time he didn't want her to be with anyone else.

[a/n. I know my chaps are short but bare with as the plot thickens the chaps get longer... Dun dun dummmmmmmmmmmmmmm]


	3. Chapter 3

[a/n. I do not own hp]

Hermione seemed to be glowing, Ron saw it in her eyes. It was early December and she was the happiest he had ever seen her. Harry saw it too. Even though she spent time with a Slytherin they didn't care. She was finally happy after so long. Harry and Ron weren't going home for Christmas this year because Ron's family had all come down with wizard pox and Harry didn't want to leave Ron. Hermione also couldn't go home to her family this Christmas as they where on holiday. Not that Hermione minded because guess who else was staying. Draco.

Hermione and Draco were inseparable during this Christmas period. Most people thought that they were nerds studying. If you are one of these people you are wrong. Draco was sketching and Hermione was writing. Neither spoke while they both worked. Rumours already were around that they were dating.

Dumbledore held a Christmas Eve feast for the students and teachers who stayed and it was glorious. Hermione never had such a meal before. She was smiling laughing joking being a normal witch again. Not once did she talk about the potions essay Harry and Ron so obviously haven't done yet. Yet just as the feast was about to end she looked over to the Slytherin table, searching for a pair of grey eyes. But none were there. Draco wasn't at the feast. Her eyes sunk and heart fell. He could be just ill or didn't feel like eating. Whatever it was it was eating poor Hermione up.

She went outside, as she did ever Christmas Eve and looked up at the moon. Tonight it was full and beautiful. She wished to help Draco. As she started to walk back to her dorm, a growling came from behind. She froze turning slowly and a werewolf was stood at the other side of court. He looked the same as Remus lupin but Hermione knew this werewolf was not Remus. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream. She was going to die. She looked at the moon one last time and wished for Draco's good health. What she didn't realise was that there was another wolf. However this was a wolf, had fur, stood on four legs and had grey eyes. The wolf charged at the werewolf and smacked it down a hill. Hermione ran...

[a/n. Well I'm sure most (if not all) guessed the plot(ish) I'll try and make it interesting. Also I know I'm forward planning but I have ideas for other fanfics and really excited to share them with u]


	4. Chapter 4

[a/n hp? ... Not mine.]

Hermione hadn't slept all night so she was shattered on Christmas Day. 1:00pm she finally woke up after a proper 7 hour sleep. She walked down to the common room to see Harry Ron Ginny Fred and George. Ginny ran up to her and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Hermione."

"Merry Christmas Ginny, merry Christmas all of you."

"So, whose it from?" Hermione looked and Ginny.

"Whose what from?" Ginny rolled her eyes and picked up a small box wrapped in black paper. It had no note. Hermione looked quizzingly at Fred and George.

"Not us." They said in unison.

"Harry, Ron?" The both shook their heads.

"Well open it then!" Ginny was very impatient. Hermione delicately open the present to find a black box with the words merry Christmas in silver calligraphy. Inside was a bracelet, handmade with what felt like leather, but attached to it was a silver dragon with a emerald eye. It was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen. Ginny gasped but the boys looked ready to ask Hermione about any love interests.

To avoid this, Hermione opened the presents from her family( a book call "how to identify goblins just by looking at their noses.") and Harry and Ron gave her a box of chocolate popping candy. Ginny gave her a butterbug. A butterbug is a life long friend with changes colour with your mood, only a powerful (or future powerful) witch or wizard can summon them.

Hermione then realised that she hadn't wished Draco a merry Christmas. She did get him a new sketchbook (the one he had was filling up very quickly) for Christmas but he hasn't seen her yet. Picking up her presents she dashed upstairs and threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She then put on a checkered "cowboy" (as her dad called them) top on. She reached for the bracelet and put it on tight so it would not fall off. She accidentally knocked the box when a note fell out. Picking it up and reading the name at the bottom she started to blush. She went back to the top of the page and read,

Hermione,

Hope u like this as a small token of our friendship. Merry Christmas and I look forward to telling you that in person.

Draco.

Hermione unlocked her butterbug's box and let it fly next before she practically ran downstairs into the great hall. Good thing too else she would have been late for Christmas dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

[a/n see anything that's not following the hp plot... It's mine anything else nope not mine;-)]

Hermione walked into the great hall and straight away looked towards the Slytherin table. Again there was no Draco. However a tall Slytherin walked towards her and gave her a note.

"From Draco." He then walked back to his house table. Hermione went to her table and sat with Ginny (who admiring the butterbug she created for Hermione as it turned dark blue which was worry.)

"Hermione are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah, yes I am" Hermione put on a smile and the butterbug turned orange, which was plain fine. After Hermione's first course she read the note.

Hermione,sorry I'm not in the great hall from the dinner. Meet me at our usual place, just don't be startled. Draco

Before the butterbug changed back into dark blue Hermione calmed herself and carried on in the Christmas cheer. Ginny nudged Hermione.

"Hey I forgot to tell you, your butterbug, when given a name, will come and go when commanded." Hermione smiled and looked at her butterbug wondering what to call it.

"Ginny do you have any ideas?"

"Well there's the oblivious, moody!" Both girls giggled remembering professor moody their defence against the dark arts teacher in Hermione's second year.

"I think he's a he and he's called Avic." Avic fluttered at his new name and turned yellow at Hermione's happy mood. She spent the rest of the dinner talking and eating. Avic was most of the talk as he was beautifully flying or resting on Hermione's shoulder. She told Avic to go sleep in his box and he vanished, transporting himself to her room and in his box.

Draco and her usual place was a hidden fountain which was down a hill just before the bridge connecting Hogwarts to the forbidden forest. She walked towards the bridge and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. It was quite cold and the snow crunched under her boots she put on before leaving. She saw Draco in the distance. His back was facing her and he wasn't wearing a coat. If Avic was here he would have turned the darkest blue possible.

"Draco?" He didn't turn but he flinched at her voice. "Draco what's happened?" She then saw red in the snow. His shirt arm was red too. His silver hair was brown with dirt and he was covered in bruises. His eyes were in pain and there were cuts everywhere. Hermione tried not to let tears flow, but they came all the same. Draco had tears as well. "Draco when..?"

"Last night." And at that moment Hermione knew. He was the wolf who saved her.

"Draco." She did something Draco didn't expect. She hugged him. The pain that shot up in him faded at the realisation of what she was doing. He hugged her back, relived to finally show feelings he had been hiding since the day he met her. Then she whispered it, she whispered the words that Draco had been dreading her to say. And he returned them, the words Hermione had been longing to hear.

"I love you."he carried on "Hermione I'm sorry.. S..so sorry for keeping from you, I didn't know how you would react but when I saw you with the werewolf I had to do something..I..I..I'm sorry," Hermione looked up at him.

"It doesn't matter, I know now and I know that the feelings we have are mutual. And don't start going on about how I could love a monster... This isn't twilight." Both Draco and Hermione laughed. Hermione was glad she knew what had been troubling Draco. But what lied ahead?


	6. Chapter 6

[a/n. Hp? Mine? Yeah and I'm Hagrid... Hi guys wow I know I'm very new to this but... This is exciting #upeepsrock bit of backstory here guys#awesome #gottastopusinghashtage #whotheflipcares :-)]

The first time Draco changed was when he was 14 years old. He was out with his sister, the one his father was most pleased with. They had started to make their way back when the sun started to set. Draco remembered it as the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. His sister, Gaia, turned to him.

"I'm leaving Draco, leaving for America. I hate the separation the family has, between you and father, and then me and mother, it's wrong."

"And you think leaving will change the fact that father can't look me in the eye?"

"No but it might get easier." Gaia looked like she would continue until she heard a growling. She turned to find a werewolf stood only a few meters away. Draco hadn't noticed beforehand that his hands were shrinking or that he suddenly had the urge to stand on all fours. In fact it wasn't until the werewolf was in killing range of Gaia, that he finally transformed into a wolf. To him he was running to save Gaia from death when in actual fact he was scaring her even more. When Draco had scared the werewolf off he turned to his frightened sister. He saw her fear and went to comfort her. But as he tried to speak only a growl escaped him. Shocked he ran to the nearby lake and looked at himself. That's when he saw he was a wolf. Black as midnight fur and sad grey eyes, he turned back to Gaia, who was still afraid of him.

His parents must have heard the growls because they came running to find Gaia, who, to her father, looked injured, and Draco as a wolf. His father told him to go to the forest and stay there until he was human. With a pleading look to his family, Draco ran, waiting for the sun to rise.

He woke up in the clothes he had before he changed into a wolf. With a sigh Draco made his way back to he manor, where his family was waiting. There was an extra room added to the house. He walked to find the three Malfoys sat, looking like they were ready to hit Draco with a knocking out spell. His farther look poised to do more than that.

"Your sister is leaving today." He said in his usual proud tone though with added iciness towards Draco. "Well don't you wish her well?" Draco was about to answer but his father interrupted him. "America, were she'll strive for greatness like a Malfoy should. My darling," he turned to Gaia, "Go send letters and tell us of your greatness." He turned the Draco,

"You on the other hand boy are a disgrace."

"Lusi..." Draco's mother started to defend her son but failed "No. You stick up for that boy too much. He is a monster who put Gaia in danger just before she left. He is jealous of her position."

"You think I choose this?" Draco finally found his voice,

"You think I want to be this... Thing that everyone hates. No I've had enough. I see you have a room for when I change, or somewhere to hide me. But I have decided to go to Hogwarts."

"Draco no we can fix this." Draco's mum pleaded but his father loved the idea. Hogwarts it was then.


	7. Chapter 7

[a/n sorry readers have been away for a couple of days but back now anyway thank u for the response with this story it's feels great when I see how many people read this, so on with the show I don't own hp if I did padfoot would still live :-(]

Owls where coming up so Hermione spent more time with her studies then with Draco. She worked harder than ever, her days filled with revision and her nights filled with nightmares. After Draco had told her about who he was, they went straight to the hospital wing. Dumbeldor talked to Draco about his other form but when he left Hermione made it her job to look after Draco while he was recovering. That was four months ago. That's when the nightmares started.

Hermione was walking through the forbidden forest looking for Draco. Instead she found his father laughing at her and insulting her. Draco's father then proceeds to kill Hermione when Draco appears in his wolf form. There is a terrible battle and Draco wins. Draco turns back into human, but is wounded badly. He dies in Hermione's arms and then she wakes up.

Hermione felt bad about not spending time with Draco outside of the classroom. And the worst part is that she now knew when Draco had a bad night. He would walk into the lesson almost zombified like. His skin would be almost almost white, his hair would be a mess and he would small cuts and bruises.

Draco, unknown to Hermione, liked that fact that they became distant. It allowed him to think deeply about how much he like this girl and what lengths he would go for her. He also, again unknown to Hermione, saw when she had a bad night. Her reflexes had sharpened and she would speak really fast. What he didn't know was why.

After their last lesson together on the third Friday of May, Hermione turned to Draco.

"Good luck, for the owl."in return he said

"And you however," she stopped walking, "after this owl you and I are going to try and work this mess out."Hermione nodded but after he was out of sight she breathed a sigh of relief and the butterflies she though she lost came back. Even Avic was happy doing somersaults.

Maybe, just maybe they had a chance.


	8. Chapter 8

[a/n I don't not own hp just this silly story ;-)]

The owl was easy, Hermione shouldn't have worried. Giving herself a little chuckle she turned her attention to Harry and Ron, who were very worried that they failed. Avic was lime green and fluttering happily above her head. Everything was going to be perfect. Just moments ago a paper dove and flown to the Gryffindor tower with a note from Draco.

Hermione,

I guess I can't hold in what I have to tell you. Nor do I want it to be written down so at 5:30 before dinner would you meet me at our usual place.

Draco.

As if to tease her Avic turned bright pink. She also blushed a little. Time seemed to slow down as if to allow butterflies to flutter inside her.

As it turned 5:20 Hermione started to make her way to the hidden fountain. It was warm for a late spring evening and the hints of summer were arising. It was beautiful. She walked up to the fountain alive and happy for the first time in weeks because standing there was Draco holding a deep red rose. He looked up towards Hermione and gave a smile that made her stomach flutter. Silently she told Avic to go to his box as she was afraid of him busting bright pink with the feeling she felt that very moment. Though she wished she could do the same with the redness in her cheeks. They sat at the fountain unsure of what to say to each other until Draco broke the silence.

"You know that being close to me is going to be hard, especially on a certain night in the month, which I won't bring up again today. Yet even though you know about you didn't shy away like my sister did, you didn't want to find a cure like my mom wanted to nor did you want to shut like my father sort of did. You still acted almost as if nothing was different, even though it was. Ginny told me about your nightmares and I know it must have been hard to even look me in the eye. But aside from all that you, Hermione, stayed. And if I don't say this now right this second, I'm scared I never will." Draco took a deep breath and looked Hermione in the eye. "Hermione I have fallen in love with you and I wish to spend the rest of what maybe my miserable life with you by my side." Hermione burst into tears and hugged a very surprised Draco.

"I love you too Draco..."

With that they walked hand in hand to the great hall were everyone saw their new found love.


	9. Chapter 9

[a/n see bottom for full #donotownhp xx]

Ep...

After that confession our two lovers couldn't stop loving each other. Draco loved Hermione for loving him and never doubting him despite his "curse". His father wasn't too happy about it and his sister never cared. But how happy his mother was for her son, she no longer felt that she had to look out for Draco. Hermione loved Draco's kindness and how he felt about her. Her family adored Draco when they met him and funnily enough Draco adored them too. You can guess which family had the best get togethers ;-).

Though their years at Hogwarts Hermione and Draco had fights, broke up, got back together, and solved their problems together. Regularly Harry and Ron would joke about how they were an old married couple.

After Hogwarts the couple decided to move to Scotland. They bought a hotel there and witches and wizards from around the world flocked to visit and stay. It was the most magnificent place in Britain for the magic world, well aside to Hogwarts. And then later in life they became mr. and mrs. Malfoy and had two beautiful children. They even found a cure for Draco's "curse".

As you readers can imagine, their children went to Hogwarts, along with the Potters two boys (Ginny and Harry) and the Weasly's (spelling?) four. Yes you guessed. Ron wife, a hufflepuff called Minnie, was a second generation of Molly Weasly.

The six proud parents waved off their children looking forward to the tales they will bring at Christmas.

[a/n yes I know this story didn't exactly go to plan... I guess I should try one shots as they seem fun ? Thank you to any readers it's lovely to know your there XD and the people you faved and followed and me reviewer on chap 1 (wilhelm wigworthy) thank you to and as I understand this story got into a community (wow) so for a first story I guess I did pretty well. So now any readers still reading, I would love to know anyone's most loved ships and if I know the fandom I'll try a one shot xxxxxxxxx thank you again TheShadowhuntingVolenteeringMagic-MakingBloodsuckingThrone-LovingSpace-TravelingTimelord signing off ]


End file.
